


No Names

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Hatton Garden Job (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/M, naughty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: The anonymous Hatton Garden robber 'XXX' (who may or may not have got away - no spoilers!) is relaxing in a sauna/spa sipping champagne....





	No Names

**Author's Note:**

> That scene in the sauna/spa at the end of The Hatton Garden Job inspired some naughtiness.

She watched the man as his lean muscles seemed to flex and relax as he breathed. Her gaze moved over the sinews in his neck and shoulders and then followed a bead of perspiration as it ran down his arm. _How old is he?_ Late 30’s? Maybe 40? A lot older than her 27 years, that’s for sure. 

_What was that?_ She noticed the sideways glance. A flash of blue green eyes - so quick a blink would have made her miss it. Was he looking at her as well? She dropped her eyes to examine her nails. 

_Don’t look back._

She sipped her champagne and fought her urge to look again for at least three minutes before she cracked. She looked around the spa and then, as casually as she could, at the man again. He settled back against the tiles of the spa and she saw the faintest smirk cross his lips. He _knew_ she was checking him out and it obviously amused him somehow. He gave her another sideways glance and the smirk grew more pronounced. 

She saw the handsome face form a grin as he turned towards her. He was bold, his eyes roamed over her body, confident that she wanted to be looked at. She leant back a little to give him a better view. She couldn’t believe she was acting like this – brazen, shameless. 

_Is it getting hotter in here?_ She could swear that she could feel the heat of his appraising gaze on her and she held her breath. 

He drained his glass and sat forward. He moved to stand and then jumped into the plunge pool. He dived and emerged gleaming with water at the side of the pool. His fingers ruffled through his hair to change the slicked down locks back into waves and smiled at her. His eyes fixed on hers and didn’t shift, but she held her nerve. In any other circumstances such a stare would seem threatening but here and now it was intoxicating. She noticed the long finger beckoning her to join him. 

Her heart quickened. This was risky. She knew what would happen if she followed him into the pool – but she did it anyway. She edged into the water and felt his arms close strong around her and his lips lock onto hers. 

The force of his kiss nearly knocked her over. His beard burned against her skin. He was invading her mouth with his tongue but she didn’t want it to stop even though she couldn’t breathe. His hands were where they should not be – firm and insistent. He freed her from her bikini top and lifted her up so his teeth could find a nipple. Her back arched as she writhed against him, responding to his touch. 

For the briefest moment he stopped and raised his eyebrows - she understood it was a question. _Are we really going to do this?_

Surely she couldn’t? _Sex with a complete stranger?_ In a place where anyone could walk in on them? Yes she could. She nodded in agreement and his hands slipped under the water and down over her butt pulling her closer in to his body, wrapping her legs around his back.

This was the most dangerous, passionate, thing she had ever done in her life. This was not safe, not right and yet it felt so good.

Later when they sat close together sipping more champagne, she dared to speak. Surely she should tell him her name at least?  
“By the way … my name is…”  
He pressed a finger to her lips and winked. “No names.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read any of my stories before you might notice that I’m writing less explicit stuff at the moment – I don’t know why! But you can fill in the gaps yourself can’t you?? ; )  
> I broke a rule I have about portraying safe sex in contemporary stories – not good. ALWAYS use a condom folks – be safe!!


End file.
